Sky Chasing
by AnnalovesElsa
Summary: Fearing the day he will become again when he evolves, Sheldon hopes to date before that happens. But his dreams are crushed by others, and he spends a lot of his time alone. However, he still retains hope he can win the new girl's heart.


**Sky Chasing**

 **Chapter One: Tricks of a Fiendish Nature**

"No one will ever love an ugly Pokemon like Bastiodon."

Those were the words I was told as a young Sheldon in middle school.

I had a crush on a Gothorita. She was the cutest creature ever. Wore the most darling pink bow atop her head.

She dated a Grovyle though. Crushing my heart.

It didn't matter though, it was only middle school.

I actually got lifted on top of my desk with the psychic powers of a cute Drowzee. We were close friends. But friends can't date, and anyway I wasn't into her.

She did have a cute nose, though, as all Drowzee do. And her pink pants with polka dots were adorable.

Okay, sometimes I did think of asking Drowzee out. But she had a Rhyhorn interested in her, and he was a very jealous type.

Rhyhorn would always cut in when Drowzee and I were hanging out, at lunch he'd knock into our table and I'd fly off.

Drowzee of course was decent sized for chairs, but I couldn't sit in a chair aof course, and reach food on the table.

Middle school ended, and we moved into high school.

In ninth grade, I still hankered after Gothorita, but she actually was dating two guys at once, A Combusken and Grovyle.

When they found out she was two-timing them, they glared at each other and got into a fight.

Copmbusken set Grovle's face on fire. Grovyle was in pain…

And then another comely girl, a Wartortle, ran forward and sprayed water on Grovyle.

She wore a green dress. It wasn't a secret that Wartortle only liked Grass types. She had a poster of a popular Grass Pokemon band The Silhouettes.

Grogory Grotle, Bernaby Grovle, Matt Maractus, Jolby Cacturne, and Ivan Ivysaur.

So its no surprise that she'd rush to the aid of a Grovyle like the band leader she loves so much.

When Grovyle's face is cleared of the flames, Wartortle takes his hand, then turns and glares at Combusken.

"You can have your skank," she said. "Grovyle is with me."

Then she shot a spray of water at Combusken, who ran waway fast as he was ashamed that Combusken had run away from a fight, and promptly dumped him.

I had hoped that I'd have a chance then. In a couple of years, I'd be a Bastiodon.

And yes, I was taunted about how ugly I'd be. And that continued in ninth grade. Randy Rampardos, who had evolved early, always sneered at me.

"I have a better chance of picking up chicks than you," he'd say.

I just took it. Because he was right. Randy looked like a stud. And I would be a monster with a horrid face, and even though I'd be big like Rhyhorn, his handsomeness cannot be denied, just as my awful appearance wouldn't.

But I didn't have time to worry about girls, I guess. I had school to study for as well as debate team.

We would discuss the Regal days when Empress Snivy ruled over this land, and whether life was better then than now.

I am for the better than. lWhile I think education is good, without a Psychic Pokemon to help me, I was helpless as a Sheldon. It would be more fun to be a knight.

A fighting type could lift me up I guess, but then I'd feel like a really small child. And although Sheldon are always small, I was a ninth grader. Also Fighting types can be really mean.

Although not near as mean as Dark types.

I have mentioned that Randy was mean to me, but all he did was taunt from time to time.

It was the joint duo of Murkrow and Absol that really screwed up my high school years.

In tenth grade, ninth months before I would evolve, at the age of sixteen, Murkrow tricked me into going to a venue where Gothorita was supposedly waiting.

Now let me back up a little bit. Drowzee had started attending a charter school because her parents wanted her to get a more focused education.

So the first week of my sophomore year, Murkrow and Absol decided to both sit at lunch with me.

It was embarrassing because I had to have an aide to get on desks now. I was waiting to evolve so badly, it was humiliating that Mr. Mime had to follow me into classrooms, raise me with his psychic powers. Gothorita laughed at me once, witnessing this.

The worst part is she could've helped and made Mr. Mime unnecessary.

If only she were my girlfriend.

So with all this going on, I was happy to welcome new friends.

Murkrow and Absol seemed nice. They didn't laugh at me about Mr. Mime needing to help me. Absol introduced me to these things called pogs. It seemed more like a middle school thing, but I was fine with it.

Murkrow told funny jokes. They seemed liked real pals.

But then came the day Murkrow told me that Gothroita was waiting for me. I couldn't wait to meet her. I ran through the halls, as well as I could anyway, which wasn't easy.

I did roll for a little bit, was so excited.

Anyway, I arrived there, only to find a high school senior angry at me.

Tsareena. She is adorable too, even though I liked Gothorita. A great chest, a pretty face, and the most wonderful legs.

But way beyond what I could hope for, even if I didn't like Gothorita.

Besides all senior girls were out of my league, let alone this amazing beauty.

Though at that moment, she was glaring at me, making me uncomfortable.

"How dare you post that trash about my sister!" she yells, coming toward me with a swing of her feet.

I go flying and hit the wall hard.

Then she steps forward and kicks me again and again.

"You are despicable! Such an awful Pokemon!"

I don't know what she's talking about. I haven't posted any mean blogs about anyone.

And then Steenee, my classmate, enters, sticking her tongue out at me and spitting in my face.

"I hate your guts!" she said.

This was bad. I didn't know why they were mad at me, but I did know one thing.

Steenee was Gothorita's best friend. Which meant if she was mad at me, I had no chance at mall with my dream girl.

I found out that later that Murkrow had posted the blog post but found a way to make it tracked back to me.

I should mention here that Murkrow was a hacker of sorts, some of his jokes were computer programming sed. Apparently he took classes after school on that, and was well versed in it.

So I was forced to take Tsareena's kiss and Steenee's spit, pleading for them to stop, which they did eventually, but only because the bell rang.

When they left, I couldn't move. My head ached, my legs were in pain, my stomach felt twisted.

It wasn't until an hour and a half later that Mr. Mime found me. Which was super embarrassing. I felt like a little kid once more.

I couldn't tell anyone what happened, but Steenee had told her best friend, and Gothorita was a big gossipist, and soon everyone knew.

All girls snarled at me wherever I went. Wartortle soaked me from time to time, and even her boyfriend, Grovyle, said to me, "Not cool, man."

The worst part was Gothorita hating me. She posted a flier on my locker, saying a skit would be performed by the drma club and I was inviteed to come watch; she had added in her own handwriting to sign it.

I attended this. .And regretted it soon after.

The skit was about a Sheldon who posted a mean blog post about a Steenee and got kicked around by her sister.

The Sheldon was played by Machop, and Gothorita took Steenee's role, while Steenee playerd her sister. Wartotrle finished me off in the end with a water spray st the Machop playing me. She was actually dressed as Larpas, who made silly comments to lighten the mood and was the narrator. I personally felt Mukrow as narrator would've made more sense.

But the whole thing upset me, of course.

I felt so horrid, and fled the room before people could accost me with questions about why I did it. I had to roll away, because of course my running speed isn't very fast.

Later that week, I find a note in my locker.

 _I actually had a crush on you until you dd that_ , the note said. _I don't care that you'll be a Bastiodon one day. Bastiodon is a very studly Pokemon. But now that you have done this, you have broken my heart._

 _See you, Sheldon. Have an awful life._

 _Signed,_

 _Steenee._

Not Gothorita, but Steenee is super cute still. If she had let me know she liked me, maybe we could've worked it out and avoided all this. But that's impossible now.

Steenee…..

I start having dreams about her. I even come up with an idea to ask her sister to intervene for me…

But when I approach Tsareena one day, I figure out that she hates me even more than her sister does, because she proceeds to kick me after saying, "What do you want?" when I'm over there.

"Please, just tell Steenee I'm sorry!"

"It doesn't matter how sorry you are. You had a chance to _not_ post a mean blog, but you did. So it is your fault."

And that's when I learned that her were no second chances with Gothorita, or with Steenee, whom I wanted more now, discovering she was into me.

You know how guys sometimes can't see a girl's best friend because they're into her? Well that's what happened. All my feelings for Gothorita shifted to Steenee, once I could actually see her.

But…there was a problem. I know had not way to win Steenee. I was a Godleen out of water.

I actually had a friend Goldeen back in elementary. But her school is in the lake nearby, she can't attend it in a building like we can. There is an aquarium room in the school though, and she can be brought in for the swimming pool.

I started hanging out with her a bit, going to the lake. She looked dazzling, had missed me. Her boyfriend was a Wailmer. Though I heard a Corphish who was close to becoming Crawdaunt had his eye on her, was waiting for them to break up.

I heard it from her, to be honest, once, when she and Wailmer were having a fight.

Drowzee suddenly became too busy for me, and then when Wailmer and Goldeen broke up, she stopped meeting me at the surface of the lake, her heart clearly shattered.

So now not only did all the girls at my school hate me, but the two who weren't against me couldn't see me anymore.

It was a lonely time. Murkrow and Absol tried to get me back to hanging with them, but I wouldn't do it.

I mentioned Mukrow's trick, but Absol's came later.

All the rest of my sophomore year and the summer after that were lonely. Randy had grown bored of taunting me, although occasionally he sneered that I didn't have to evolve and become ugly for girls to not like me, since that was already true.

And then came my birthday. The day I would evolve.

Mom asked me if I'd have friends over. Mommy Golem. I had to tell her that I didn't, and she insisted I invite some Pokemon.

So I did call Drowzee, but a party of two is boring for sixteen-year-olds. I mean can it really be called a party? Even though my parents would be there.

I was forced to invite Murkrow and Absol, even though I didn't want to.

Mom wanted to see I had friends. Even if they were faux, I needed to keep up the appearance for her.

Goldeen couldn't come because we don't have a pool or an aquarium. That broke my heart, considering I had to have people I didn't like there, and couldn't have oen I really wanted.

Drowzee I hadn't seen in a year. She actually was taking vitamins to not evolve. She preferred being a Drowzee, and I don't blame her. I like her that way.

I considered taking vitamins to prevent my own evolution. But you can't do it without parent approval, and Dad wouldn't heart of it.

"You are going to be a strong Bastiodon. You won't need Mr. Mime's help anymore. And I am not letting my son be a pansy forever."

And this is what I'm forced to deal with.

Absol brought a friend, an Alolan Grimer. A female one with a giant green bow.

We got along a little bit, she wasn't terrible. She actually stole a kiss from me, when we were behind a curtain while the others set up the table and stuff.

"I feel you ought to know what it's like to kiss someone before you become a man," she said.

I was shocked. Here I am at my sixteenth birthday party and a girl I never met Why would someone randomly kiss you if they barely know you?

And then came the moment of my evolution.

I had never felt anything like it before. I had thought it would just be a quick situation, and so grand, even though I hated the form I would become.

As everyone watched, my parents, Drowzee, Murkrow, Absol, and Alolan Grimer, I felt pain all over my body. I screamed multiple times. Dad said, "Don't worry son, it'll be over in a couple of minutes."

My bones were growing, my head was expanding, my short stubby legs expanded into large ones.

And my stomach was turning from a seed into a watermelon.

My head felt as if a Marowak had bashed it with a club multiple times.

And my mouth was on fire. I didn't understand. Why don't people warn their kids about this? I definitely know why Drowzee chose to not evolve, if she discovered this secret somehow.

And I shut my eyes till the pain goes away. I was immobile too as I changed into the bigger form. Otherwise I would've been thrashing about, I am sure.

"You can open your eyes, sweetheart," Mom says.

I do, and see myself in the large mirror. My face is has four bell shaped crevices north of my eyes. My nose goes down between them. I have two sharp horns that take the form of eyebrows, extending left and right.

My teeth stick out and I look meaning. Also my head is spikes, both at the top and the bottom.

The rest of my body doesn't look that bad. Just a more advanced Sheldon.

But my face, I look like a monster.

And then we eat cake, which is nice. Drowzee can see I'm upset, and tries to reassure me. Dad says I look tough. He is a Kabutops so he's definitely handsome.

So Drowzee understands how I feel. But no one else here does.

As we eat cake the birthday seems fine enough. Murkrow isn't too bad today, he's more like we were back at lunch so many months before, telling his jokes and stuff.

He actually gave me a copy of his own designed video game, an adventure one which works in the system made for quadrupeds. It seemed very thoughtful fo him to do that. His game officially comes out tomorrow, so getting a copy one day early is nice.

But something was about tohappen which would make this my worst birthday ever.

Now it wasn't like I expected this to be great or anything. I had been dreading the moment I'd evolve for a long time.

But I had still expected it to be reasonable. After all, everyone's birthday is one of the most important days of the year to them.

At least I think it is. Btu I'm me, not anyone else, so who knows?

And then came the moment of horror.

While Mom took me in the hallway to give me her and Dad's present to me, which was a laber to keep my face sleek and shiny. I came into the living room a bit later, and saw tons of flowers on the floor and couch, in the shape of a heart.

And then Absol shoved me into it, as well as Alolan Grimer.

"Uh, what's this?" I ask. Then I'm in shock. My voice has become gravelly. So my face isn't the only thing to worry about.

"Duh, silly. Ugly Pokemon should stick together, in love. And it's not like any girl witll love you otherwise."

"You think I'm ugly?" Alolan Grimer asks. She burst into tears, her green bow flopping.

"He said so to me, earlier," Absol said, nodding in my direction, even though I had done no such thing. "Really mean, don't you think?" he winks at me.

"I didn't say that!" I reach for Grimer's hand, but she flees, on her slime body.

"Sucks to suck, doesn't it?" Absol asks.

"You!" I snarl, rushing at him, waving my horn eyebrows.

"Easy now, you need to control that temper boy."

I storm at him, and he runs out of the house, Murkrow flying behind.

They have both played a trick on me now. I stomp on the game Mukrow has given me, destroying it.

I'ms ure that game would've been great, but those two make me mad.

Even if I didn't know Alolan Grimer too well, she was cute.

I still wanted to get to know her.

Absol had ruined that.

As if that weren't bad enough, Drowzee had slipped out of the house when I hadn't noticed. And when I called her, she didn't answer.

At first I thought it was my ugliness, a week passed and she wouldn't respond to me.

And then she deleted me from Facebook.

That's when I knew she had perhaps witnessed some of the events, and got the wrong idea of me, instead of just hating me for how I look now.

I tried everything I could do to contact her, even staying outside her house. But her Mom finally came out and told me she didn't want to see me.

Of course. I had to give up at that point.

I learned later than Alolan Grimer and Drowzee were friends now, and they both loathed me.

I entered my junior year, and met a Sliggoo, who for awhile I actually had no trouble talking to. But she soon learned tof boththe Steene and Grimer things, and then wanted to know nothing more about me.

In fact, Mukrow took her up. And they are very serious…

While Sliggoo and I were together, she would slide on my back sometimes. It was more the kind of thing a girlfriend would do, but she assured me that friends did it in her hometown.

That was the only good thing that happened between me and girls that entire year. Well, except that Flaaffy from the debate team kissed me once, but it was only to make her ex-boyfriend jealous.

And that wasn't fun. Terry Tyrantrum challenged to me a fight in the schoolyard after that.

I lost hard. And was in so much pain afterward.

The worst part is, even if I had somehow won (not a chance, since I don't practice frighting), I would've won nothing. Either way Terry Tyrantum would end up with the girl, which in this case is Flaaffy.

And then on the second week of my senior year, I saw the new student, who had just moved here.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Way better than Gothorita in the looks department.

And the absolute best part was she didn't know me. Or my reputation.

Gardevoir. Oh gosh, I couldn't stop saying her name all day, in my head…

I wanted to go up to her and talk, even though I knew she'd flee from seeing my face.

But that afternoon came, and thought I remained hopeful all day, that bubble was punctured when I saw who was chatting with Gardevoir.

Randy Rampardos, wearing his softball uniform.

And if I know one thing, its that most girls prefer handsome athletes over hefty ugly Pokemon.

Which means if Randy wins her heart, I absolutely have no chance.

That afternoon, I go home and cry, and ignore Drowzee's calls. I'm sure hanging out with her would heal me, but my heart wouldn't be in it.

Gardevoir will never be mine.

 **Author's Note:** I have had this story idea in my head for awhile now, but in light of the Pikachu-Kirin episode, I felt now was the time to do it.


End file.
